


The Law From My Past {Wincest}

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Absent Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Broken Dean Winchester, Criminal Dean Winchester, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, Hunter Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Solo Hunter Dean Winchester, Wayward Daughters, Wayward sisters 2019, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: A Concept: In the alternative timeline created in the 300th episode, Dean is finally caught and arrested for all the crimes he's wanted for.There is no way to prove that he didn't commit the murder, the shifter had his face, and he is all alone - he couldn't possibly escape from the FBI without help. He thinks this is the end for him, he's screwed - until one of the agents walks into the interrogation room with half a smirk, half a pissed off look on his face, telling him his lawyer is herw. Lawyer? He doesn't have one. "Yeah", says the agent. "One of the best in America. No idea how you could afford it-- probably very interested in your case." Soon enough his lawyer walks in: tall, tailored suit, shoulder-length dark hair slicked back and staring down at him through rectangular glasses. He hasn't spoken or seen him in fourteen years. His little brother. Sam Winchester.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, and knowing me the first chapter always sucks sooooooo bare with me
> 
> Oh and there will be a small cross over between teen Wolf and supernatural our baby stiles and Derek are on the ride ❤
> 
> STEREK YOOOOOOO

He was brought in

After 14 fucking years of escaping and laying low from these dick heads he  **_finally_ ** gets caught?, God really must hate him or the world, either one there both assholes

Life

God

The family business

Freaking Angels, demons and Lucifer

Now to top it all off, he's screwed, he's completely screwed

Dean can't run now, the world always seemed to know how to back him in a corner and trap him there until he figures out how to escape it, Dean was in a interrogation room a cold blue brick wall room, it was depressing, the older Winchester was sitting in a metal seat that was hurting his butt glancing around for something to catch his interest besides his reflection in the window that he know damn well that agents are watching him through

Yeah escape……

Like he could escape

When he was 26 and brought in, it was just dumb luck that he got out

This was the end for him wasn't it?

He was completely screwed, there was no way he could get him out of this one, he can't escape the fucking FBI without help

But who was gonna help him?

Bobby was dead so was John

Charlie is gone

Castiel is God knows where 

 

Is this how he's gonna go out?, By the fucking law?

Not by saving the damn world like he has for fourteen FUCKING YEARS!? BY HIMSELF!?

NO FAMILY BARELY ANY FRIENDS?

TWO OF HIS FRIENDS ARE A SHERIFF AND OFFICER OF THE LAW

Even if they did try to help they couldn't cause this doesn't concern them, this is in the FBI hands now

Which meant Dean was screwed on so many levels this was the end for him

At least……. So he thinks…..

One of the many agents walk into the room, he has Sandy blonde hair and hazel brown eyes fair skin and a impressive body build, could mistaken him for a military soldier

He had a half a smirk, half a pissed off look on his stupid face, telling the last Winchester in the family business that he his lawyer is was here

A lawyer?

When the fucking did Dean get a lawyer?, Let alone  **_afford_ ** one?

Boy only had ten dollars to his name at the moment

“Yeah” say agents….. Rogers

“One of the best in America. No idea how you could afford it-- probably very interested in your case.” Soon enough his lawyer walks in: tall, tailored suit, shoulder length dark brown slicked back and staring down at him through rectangular glasses. He hasn't seen or spoken to him in fourteen years. His little brother. Sam Winchester


	2. Crimes

Hell no, no fucking--- no just no why is he here what the actual fuck, why is he here why now?

This has to be some type of cruel dream__ if not then probably this was just a misunderstanding, there's just no way the Samuel William Winchester is Dean's lawyer no way his  **_brother_ ** who left is his lawyer, Dean expression was nothing it was just natural. He was looking up at his baby brother as if it was nothing but clearly it was something if Dean wanted to get up and punch him

Agent Rogers just stood by the door with his arms crossed clearly not happy that Dean had a “ **_lawyer_ ** ”, good a distraction “what's wrong buddy, not happy that someone like  **_me_ ** has a lawyer?” Dean's tone was cocky as he put enfessens on the ‘me’

“Go to hell Winchester” he growled

Dean leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed “been there, it's not really all that fun” Dean shot back images of him hanging on those hooks that held him over a storm that was going on under him, screaming for help screaming for someone screaming for  **Sam**

Dean closed his eyes flinching a bit at him screaming his brother name, the flinch wasn't noticeable not for agent Rogers that is, Sam on the other hand noticed

“You little--” Rogers stepped forward

“Agent I'd like if I could speak to my client now” Sam stepped in before the agent gets any closer to his brother, harming him

Rogers didn't say a word

He just looked between the two men before he looked at Sam again “be careful with him he's a tricky one he punched one of my men in the face” Dean scoffed “you wish” the blonde agent shot Dean a dirty glare after taking his leave, man did he want to punch Dean in the face

The cold metal door shut with a slam with both brothers watching it

After a minute or two both brothers turned their attention back to one another, Sam looking down at Dean through his rectangular glasses and Dean looking up towards him with his cold green eyes, neither said a word

Dean didn't want to talk, not to Sam well what used to be Sam, the man standing in front of him was nothing like the Sam he knew, Sam was skinnier his face was softer, this Sam he had a built his jaw was strong and sharp it looked as if it could cut butter 

 

Sam felt a bit uncomfortable under his brother gaze he could feel the anger radiating from his steel green eyes

Sam cleared his throat pulling out one of the silver chairs sitting across from Dean setting the suitcase on the side of the table, Dean moved his chair a back the legs of the chairs screeching against the floor, he didn't want to be anywhere near Sam not right now not ever, he finally got used to Sam being gone and now here he is, in a interrogation room with him, Sam as his damn lawyer

Sam just watched his brother move away from him making a old feeling erupted in his stomach  making it twist, Sam just kept a straight face just like Dean

Sam cleared his throat again opening his mouth then closing it, there was a lot of things that he wanted to say. None of them involved the case, it was obvious that Dean wasn't happy with him, sure he didn't show it on his face__ his eyes said it all “Dean” Sam voice was weak, weak of confidence, he was scared to talk to his brother

Sam watched as his big brother just glanced around the room his eyes not landing Sam once,Sam slides the case in front of him pulling out Dean's files and they were stacked “you were arrested for credit card fraud in the 4th degree and up for the last 30 years, your in for the murder of a total of 18 people back in 2006 and 27 people in 2012 your in for apparently kidnapping a man name Gordon back in 2006 who's now diseased” Dean grumbled something, Sam didn't catch it “your in for Robbing a bank?, and keeping people hostage with a man name Garth, your in for blowing up a Deli two bodies were found in it, identified as Ellen Harvelle And Joanna Beth Harvelle who went off the radar for six years in 2009, the last time the law found you was when you were at a hospital for the passing of…….” Sam froze at the name letting out a shaky breath turning a bit pale “Robert Steven….” Sam visibly gulped his professional persona back on “Charlie Bradbury” Dean shut his eyes “who spoke to you last and popped up missing, investigation unsolved 2012”

“Kaia Nieves, last seen with you and a boy who looked about 18 and a man in a trench coat? Caught on tape in an old ship?” Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face

So much death so much lost

So much Dean has been through for the last 14 years are now being read out loud to him

“You Went missing for a year in 2012 and in 2008 for four months?”

Sam read off everything to Dean and all Dean could do was listen, he has done some really fucked up shit for the past 14 years huh? And some of those crimes were committed on a hunt it's not like he meant to do them

Dean wants Sam to stop, he wants him to stop reading but for Dean it meant talk to Sam and that's something he really didn't want to do, he was collecting his thoughts he was collecting everything Sam was reading to him

Dean unraveled his arms resting them on his his spread legs leaning forward looking down at the floor, Charlie…… Ellen….. Jo…… John…… Bobby…. Kevin and more

 

If Dean could rewind time and fix everything wrong that has happened he would

He did them all for the great or good right??

If you count letting yourself get cursed by the mark of chain or becoming a demon and killing some people or taking a teen so she could open a door to a different world where you almost die for the great or good then there you go

Dean zoned out he didn't even hear his brother talking to him

Sam just watched his brother, the law may think all of these things were attentional hell even planned but Sam knew the truth

It had everything to do with the family business

Saving people hunting things, but doing that always came with a price

Shoot first ask questions later 

It had everything to do with the life of a hunter

A life Dean was to late of escaping

A life he was never escaping.


	3. Wayward Daughter

It was quiet, everything was quiet besides the older Winchester breathing and light drumming

He was alone in the interrogation room drumming his fingers on the steal cold table, Dean was bored and tired he didn't know what to do. Then again it's not like he CAN do anything, Dean didn't respond to anything Sam was asking him or telling him to get him out of this 

‘The best lawyer in America my ass’

There was no way even the best lawyer in the world can get Dean out of this, so what makes Sam think he can? 

I don't know if Sam knows this but he's a bit out of practice of knowing how his brother is 

14 years changes people, and if Sam thinks Dean is the same Dean he knew when he was 18 then Sam was mistaken, Dean has been to hell and back, heaven and back, he made so many mistakes that it has costed people lives, he has failed and he has won

He suffered

He lived and he killed 

He saved many but he lost many as well

“Today is your lucky Day Winchester” a voice spoke up walking in, Dean looked up to see a man with sea green eyes and black hair and a scruff 

Dean was confused 

“Your free ONLY, until your court day, when the jury either chose your guilty or innocent” a small grumble of ‘I highly doubt that’ was heard

“And you'll be in touch with your lawyer and your lawyer will be in touch with you” Dean scoffs

Yeah sure, if Sam and Dean weren't in touch for 14 years what makes them think there gonna talk now 

What if Sam just drops Dean and he gets hauled off to jail and get the electric chair 

Doesn't sound to bad if Dean doesn't think to deep into it

It's not like he hasn't been shocked before

“Why can't they just put me in a cell till then?” Dean had to ask, if Dean is so dangerous why won't they just put him in a cell and keep a close eye on him? 

“That's what he said” a boy who looked as if he was still a teenager, with some moles whiskey brown eyes said looking at the taller man 

“Stiles I love you but shut up”

The agent known as stiles mouth gaped a bit “come on Der, don't be such a sourwolf” 

“Hey!, Rick Ernie” Dean shouted catching the two attention “don't start arguing like an old married couple” the smaller boy pressed his lips together into a thin line “Stilinski I swear--”

“I show you out Mr.Winchester” agent Stilinski quickly interrupted showing Dean out

A small growl left Derek “damn it Stiles”

••  
Stiles walked Dean out the front door of the police station, Dean gaze landing on Sam immediately who was talking to the chief of the FBI 

Dean lets out a sight as the March breeze blows against his skin “Stay out of trouble” Stiles voice echoed, Dean looked over to him to see the small boy smiling, how did a kid like him get into the FBI?

Dean nodded “you too” Stilinski gave Dean a confused look “you look like the type to cause mischief” Stiles just smiled “thanks” he said as if Dean just gave him a compliment

Dean lightly chuckles as the kid walks back inside leaving him alone on the outside

Dean looks up at the blue sky wondering when will it be the last time that he'll ever see it?

Dean sighed as he heard a car door slam shut thinking it was probably Sam but the voice didn't belong to him   
“Dean?.....” The voice was soft as if they were small and shy, Dean looked forward to catch the gaze of a blonde wavy haired girl with fair skin and piercing blue eyes her lips a soft pinkish red

Dean smiles slightly at her putting his hands in his jacket pockets “Hey, Claire…..” Claire returned the small smile racing over towards him jogging hugging him instantly her head laying against his hard chest 

“worry much?” 

“Shut up and hug me old man” Claire softly said her eyes closing hiding her beautiful blue eyes

Dean takes his hands out his pockets hugging the eighteen year old back one hand behind Claire head and one wrapped around her waist holding her close his chin resting on the top 

It was like hugging little Sammy all over again but this time, it wasn't Sam it was Claire

A girl he considered as a baby sister and a daughter……

The two held each other as if they were gonna lose one another

Just like how Sam and Dean did

Though they didn't know it, Sam was watching…… the whole time


	4. I didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader made me remember that I didn't post chapter 4 my bad 😓

“Your an idiot” Dean smiled letting out a brief laugh

“I'm serious, your supposed to be the great Dean Winchester, badass hunter kicking ass and taking names, not get caught by the cops, your supposed to be untouchable” Claire protested upset that the law finally caught Dean

Dean just smiled at her reaction it was something else “Is this seriously coming from the girl that couldn't stand my guts?” Claire became slightly flustered giving him a sheepish Smile “shut up, I'm not the only one that wants to knock you upside your head”

As the two bickered back and forward in a playful manner, Sam couldn't help but watch

When was the last time they've done something like that?

Right Sam was….. 15 and Dean was 19 

 

Been that long huh……..

Sam sea of thoughts started to drown his brain, drifting off from his brother and the blonde teen that couldn't be more then 17 or 18

“So, who's the giant” Her voice echoed in his ears catching his attention, Sam blinked a couple of times looking back at Claire “Sorry what happened?” Claire looks at Dean shaking her head smiling then looks back at Sam

“Who are you?”, “I'm Sam, Dean lawyer and--”, “brother?” She finished

Sam was taken back, confused on how she knew him “He used to talk about you alot” She finished noticing the expression on the tall brunette's face “Claire” Dean practically growled glaring at the teen, “sorry……”

 

Dean talks about him?

“Whatever he said about me it's not true” Sam smiled not trusting a single thing Dean has said, who knows Dean probably told her something embarrassing

Claire was gonna speak but Dean glared at at her making her shut her mouth

“Alright, come on Donna and Jody are dying to see you” Claire continued standing up giving a half smile towards Dean

Who?

A couple of hours later Sam found himself and Dean parked in front of a house

 

They both stepped out walking towards the house, Sam glanced at Dean ounce in a while noticing his shoulders tense as if the weight of the world were resting heavily on them, his eyes soften

Dean been through a lot huh?

The boys reach the front door, Claire already inside calling out, Dean didn't even make it through the threshold when three girls attacked him into a hug screaming, two crying one close to tears. Dean laughed holding all three of them 

 

“Gave all of us quite a scare Dean-o” A sweet southern voice spoke

Sam takes his eyes off the group hug looking towards the women who spoke, his eyes slightly widen “Donna?” He asked, Donna looks back her eyes lighting up “Samuel how've you been” she smiled “good” he replied

“What brings you here?” Sam simply gestures to Dean who was wiping tears off Alex face, telling her kindly not to cry saying the same thing to Patience  

Donna looks between both boys before connecting the dots gasping “He's your….” She points at Dean Sam nods, she looks at Dean pointing at Sam “And he's your……” Dean just shrugs not really caring “Come in come in Jody is finishing up dinner, she finally gets to meet The Famous Sam Winchester that your brother have been talking about” she smiled cheekily

“Okie Dokie” she finished “come on lady's” The girls whined not wanting to let there 'Older Brother go’

Dean lightly smiles he only been with the FBI for 10 hours and they act as if he was gone for years

The Girls all let go of Dean walking inside

“They Love you huh?” Sam said out of nowhere

“mhmm, unlike someone I know” he mumbled the last part

 

“You talk about me?” Sam looked at him

Dean didn't make eye contact with him “No…. I don't, now come on four eyes let's eat and get all this over with so you can go back to your normal life and never talk to me ever again” Dean spoke walking inside leaving Sam outside feeling stupid and shocked


	5. Awkward Dinner

It was awkward, painfully awkward 

 

For the brothers that is, everyone else seemed fine with the situation. Sam was surprised when the girls started talking about hunts that they've been on, especially with Dean

 

Sam ate silently as did Dean neither of them wanted to talk.

 

Sam zoned out for a moment or two, thinking about how these women and teens talked about Dean, they talked about him as if he was a superhero and honestly, it made Sam feel…… happy, happy that someone looked up to his brother “so you're married?” a voice spoke towards Sam making him lose his train of thought in an instant his head snapped up his brown eyes puppy like behind his glasses he looked as if he was caught doing something. The table was quiet everyone's eyes were on the younger brother, Sam quickly glances at his brother, Dean wasn't paying attention instead he was still eating 

 

Sam cleared his throat wiping off his mouth "uh yes ma'am" Sam replied to the sheriff "really? for how long?" Claire was the next one to ask Jody gave the young teenager a look Claire's eyes widen shrugging "what it's just a question" 

 

"Yes but you don't ask questions on how long they were married what if he doesn't know what to say" Alex was the third one to join the conversation Claire rolled her eyes stabbing her fork into a piece of chicken "you guys are acting as if Claire asked how much they banged" Kaia chimed in eating regularly as if what she just said wasn't appropriate, "Thank You" Claire said as Dean snorted covering his mouth so food wouldn't come out Patients sunk in her seat trying to avoid the embarrassment she was feeling, Donna, pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh, Jody almost choked on her food And Alex just held her face in her hands smiling "Kaia!" Jody shouted 

 

"What? It's the truth" 

 

A small smiled started to graze on Sam lips watching the girls bickering and scolding, Sam watched in amusement as did Alex 

 

After a couple of endless battles and arguments over dinner, everyone was finally finished eating. Sam volunteered to do the dishes sure he was their guest, but he didn't really mind. He just needed something to distract himself from his thoughts.

 

Sam washed the dishes the way Dean taught him, shiny and clean better how most males usually do it, Dean would've made an awesome housewife with the skills he learned himself. Just the sudden thought of it manages to make the tall male crack a smile his glasses moving down the bridge of his nose when he looked down trying to hide it. Sam cleared his throat shaking his head a bit the edges of his hair tickling his skin. Sam life his hand to place the wet dish into the dish rack but something stopped him, Sam glanced over to see Dean holding the other side of the plate looking at Sam "you wash I dry" the brothers didn't say a word, Sam didn't reply to Dean, so he let go of the plate letting Dean dry it.

 

10 minutes into the process of cleaning and drying Sams phone rang from his jacket pocket that laid neatly over a chair 

 

The brunette glanced over his shoulder, then looked at Dean, as if he was asking for permission Dean glanced up towards his baby brother and just shrugged, Sam places the sponge and spoon down drying his hands on the rag Dean was holding walking over to the chair taking his phone out of his jacket pocket.

 

He looks down at the caller ID, a small smile spreading across his features

 

Sam answered the phone "Hello?" Dean looked over to his brother staring at his back "Hey Jess…. Heh, miss you to baby just doing something" 

 

Dean couldn't help but just stare, an unreadable expression on his face

 

All he knew was, there was a twist in his chest that shouldn't be there.


End file.
